Teacher's Pet: MiniMoments & Outtakes
by Dizzygrl28
Summary: A collection of mini-moments and outtakes from Teacher's Pet. Rated M for language and lemony goodness.
1. RPOV: Chapter 6 MM

**A/N:** **So I've been debating on posting my mini-moments from Teacher's Pet and decided what the hell, why not? Some of you may have already received these as replies to reviews. If you haven't read, you might enjoy these little treats.**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV - Ch. 6 Mini-Moment**

When I pulled up to Cullen's driveway, Bella walked out of the house hand in hand with Mr. Cullen and stopped by my car where they kissed before he opened the door for her. I admit it was odd watching Bella kissing my teacher, but hey, whatever. I suppose I could see what she liked about him. He was good looking I guess, not _my_ type but I knew all the girls at school creamed their panties over 'Mr. Hot Bitch'. Leave it to Bella to snag him.

I honestly thought she'd end up with Edward, lord knows she was all he talked about when we learned she was moving to Forks. He'd been pining after her since we were little and she would visit during the summer. How she didn't see it I would never know but that was Edward's problem, not mine. I always thought he was an ass anyway and I only tolerated him because he was Alice's brother and Emmett's best friend.

Emmett. I hated lying to him tonight when he asked me about spying on him at that stupid party Friday night. Fucking Edward had to go and flap his damn mouth about what I'd told him. I could tell Emmy knew I was lying to him. He knew I wasn't jealous of those bimbo sluts, Jessica and Lauren, they had nothing on me, but thank _God_ he didn't press it any further. All it would have taken was one of his damn cute fucking puppy dog pouts and I would have told him everything and that would not be good. I love Emmy, but my man does not know how to keep a secret even when he's really trying.

Bella got in the car and Mr. Cull.., oops, _Carlisle,_ leaned in and thanked me for helping her out, then kissed her again before shutting the door. Of course I would help her, she's my friend. I could tell she felt relieved to confess everything to me when we were in that dressing room.

As I drove away from Cullen's I looked over at Bella. She had sex hair from hell and she was now wearing sweats and a t-shirt that obviously belonged to him. Her head was resting against the window and her eyes were closed. She let out a contented sigh and a smile spread across her face. Yup, she was falling in love, it was written clearly all over her face and from the looks of the two of them together, it appeared to me that he was falling for her too.

I turned out onto the main road feeling rather proud of myself for giving Bella this night with her new man. Now we just had to come up with a plan and an alibi to get them out of town together next weekend.

* * *

**I love Rose.**


	2. APOV: Chapter 12 MM

****

A/N: So, Dizz - since you're posting these outtakes, does that mean you'll be updating anytime soon? Good question! And the answer is YES! The next chap is going to beta tonight, and with the luck of the Gods, will be posting in a few days.

**In the meantime, go read my new fic, Hale Hath No Fury. Each chapter is based on my daily January WitFit prompts.**

**

* * *

****APOV - Ch. 11 Mini-Moment**

I don't know what was going on between my brother and Bella in the kitchen, but by the look on Bella's face when I walked in, it wasn't good. Edward had her pinned up against the door and was leaning toward her lazily. Drunken idiot! When I told him to take a chance with Bella, I meant talk to her, not molest her in the kitchen! I quickly intervened before things got worse, whisking Bella off to dance with me. She seemed a little agitated and preoccupied, but when I asked her what was wrong she insisted she was fine.

I decided early on, after my talk with Edward in the car, that I was going to help my brother with Bella. He obviously needed it, and personally, despite my brother's inane ability to make a fool of himself, I thought they were perfect for each other. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather see my brother and best friend with then each other.

After dancing to a couple of songs I dragged her over to the bar; Bella was entirely too sober. Besides, I wanted to talk to her about Edward. Rose was standing at the bar and poured us all a round of shots as we approached. Bella tried to protest when I handed her a shot, exchanging a pleading look with Rose who just looked at her apologetically.

"Rose isn't going to help you." I shoved the shot glass in her hand, "Now, bottoms up!"

We all threw back our shots and looked at Bella expectantly. She hesitated ay first, but then said, "Ah, fuck it, I need it tonight," and threw hers back as well.

Rose went and got us all beers and came back laughing. "Edward's sulking by the keg and Lauren is trying to jump him."

We all made faces and looked over to where Edward was by the keg. Sure enough, Lauren was flaunting herself like a two cent whore. Edward looked irritated and was all but ignoring her, so I wasn't worried; I was pretty sure Edward wouldn't go there.

I decided that now was as good a time as any to talk to Bella about Edward, especially now that she was relaxing a little. "So Bella, you've been here in Forks for a while now, are there any guys at school you're interested in?"

Rose started choked and began coughing, spraying a mouthful of beer everywhere. Bella shot her fierce glare, I'm assuming because she narrowly avoided being showered in Corona.

"Sorry," Rose covered her mouth, trying to catch her breath, "I swallowed the beer wrong."

"Okaaay. Anyway, Bella, I know it's not my place, and Edward would kill me if he knew that I was butting in, but he's such an idiot around you and I really think he needs someone to intervene on his behalf before he totally…"

Bella cut me off, "Alice! Just cut to the chase, please?"

"Right, sorry. Well, you see Bella, my brother acts like an idiot around you because that's what stupid boys sometimes do when they have crush."

This time it was Bella's turn to choke on her beer, only when hers sprayed out everywhere it actually got all over me.

"Well that wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting." I mumbled while wiping the beer off my arms with a napkin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Bella wiped her mouth and looked at me wide eyed, "You think Edward likes me? Like, _likes me_, likes me?"

"Yes Bella, that's exactly what I'm…"

"No fucking way! Ewww." Rose blurted out staring over my shoulder with wide-eyes.

We all turned to see what she was looking at just in time for me to witness Lauren following my brother up the stairs? _What. The. Fuck!? Why _is she following my brother up the stairs? No, no, no, no!

"Uhhh, Alice? I don't think Edward likes me the way you think he does." Bella tried not to giggle, but failed miserably.

I'm SO going to _kill_ Edward; he's ruining _everything, that dumb idiot! _

* * *

**Poor Alice. **


End file.
